wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kalosze szczęścia/4. Kulminacyjny moment
4. KULMINACYJNY MOMENT Numer deklamacji. Wysoce niezwykła podróż. Każdy mieszkaniec Kopenhagi wie doskonale, jak wygląda brama szpitala Fryderyka, ale ponieważ historię tę będą czytali może i ci, którzy Kopenhagi nie znają, więc muszę ją na wszelki wypadek pokrótce opisać. Szpital oddzielony jest od ulicy wysoką kratą żelazną, której pręty są tak szeroko jeden od drugiego rozstawione, że bardzo szczupli młodzi asystenci lekarscy wykradają się pomiędzy nimi na różne krótkie wizyty. Najtrudniej było przecisnąć na drugą stronę głowę, tak że i tu, jak w ogóle często na świecie, małe głowy są najszczęśliwsze. Tych parę słów wystarczy zamiast wstępu. Tego wieczora miał dyżur jeden z młodych praktykantów. Można było o nim powiedzieć jedynie w fizycznym znaczeniu tego słowa, że miał tęgą głowę. Na dworze deszcz lał strumieniami, ale pomimo tych dwóch przeszkód lekarz postanowił wyjść, przynajmniej na kwadrans. Uważał przy tym, że nie opłaca się na tak krótki przeciąg czasu wtajemniczać w całą sprawę woźnego, gdy można się było prześliznąć pomiędzy prętami ogrodzenia. Stały tam kalosze zapomniane przez stróża; młody lekarz wcale nie myślał, że to kalosze szczęścia, ale sądził, że przydadzą mu się na taką pogodę, włożył je więc i chciał prześliznąć się przez ogrodzenie, czego jeszcze nigdy dotychczas nie próbował. No i już jest przy ogrodzeniu! – Daj Boże, aby przesunąć głowę! – powiedział asystent i zaraz (chociaż głowę miał dużą i grubą) szczęśliwie przesunął ją pomiędzy prętami, już to kalosze potrafiły zrobić! Teraz trzeba było przecisnąć całe ciało, ale tu sprawa utknęła. – Ha, jestem za gruby – powiedział asystent – myślałem, że z głową będzie najtrudniej! Nie przelizę, to darmo! Chciał prędko cofnąć głowę, ale nie mógł. Mógł łatwo poruszać szyją, ale to wszystko. Z początku się rozgniewał, a potem humor zupełnie go opuścił. Kalosze szczęścia postawiły go w strasznej sytuacji, a na nieszczęście nie przyszło mu do głowy powiedzieć, że chce wyzwolenia z tej pozycji. Deszcz lał, nikogo nie było na ulicy. Nie mógł dosięgnąć dzwonka do bramy, jakże się mógł wyzwolić z takiego położenia? Myślał, że będzie musiał tak przestać do rana i że trzeba będzie posłać kogoś po kowala, aby przepiłował żelazne pręty, ale to przecie nie będzie tak szybko, a tymczasem cała szkoła chłopców w błękitnych mundurkach z przeciwka stanie na nogi, przybiegną weterani marynarze ze swoich domków, żeby przyglądać się, jak stoi niczym pod pręgierzem. Większy zbierze się tłum niż w zeszłym roku, kiedy to podziwiano kwitnącą, olbrzymią agawę. „Ha, krew uderza mi do głowy, ja oszaleję! Już szaleję! Ach, żebym się tylko mógł wydostać, zaraz mi wszystko przejdzie!” Widzicie, tak powinien był od razu powiedzieć; w jednej chwili miał już głowę wolną i skoczył z powrotem do szpitala, nieprzytomny ze strachu, którego mu napędziły kalosze szczęścia. Ale niech się nam nie zdaje, że już się wszystko skończyło. Działy się jeszcze gorsze rzeczy. Noc minęła i cały następny dzień, a nikt nie przysłał po kalosze. Wieczorem miało się odbyć przedstawienie w małym teatrze przy ulicy Kannikestraede. Sala była pełna; przeczytano nowy wiersz. Zaraz go posłyszymy. Tytuł był następujący: Okulary babuni ''Mądrość mej babki uznana jest wszędzie, ''Wie ona świetnie, co jest i co będzie; ''Gdyby przed laty w dawnych czasach żyła, ''Jak czarownica życie by skończyła, ''Nie lubi chwalić się swą sztuką wcale, ''Nie zawsze mówi. co wie doskonale. ''Pragnąłbym nieraz wiedzieć, co się w kraju stanie, ''I o me losy zadać jej pytanie; ''Lecz choć nie lubi zgadywać przyszłości, ''Mówi mi czasem w swej dla mnie miłości. ''By mi dogodzić, gdym prosił o czary, ''Dała mi babka swoje okulary. ''„Idź w takie miejsce, gdzie jest ludzi wiele ''I poprzez szkiełka oglądaj ich śmiele, ''Myśli ich staną przed tobą jak karty. ''Z łatwością poznasz, co każdy z nich warty." ''Złożyłem dzięki i ruszyłem w drogę; ''Gdzież ich najwięcej zobaczyć też mogę? ''Na Langelinje? Zbyt mocny wiatr chłodzi, ''Na Östergade? Fe, w śmieciach się brodzi. ''Więc do teatru? To mnie bardzo nęci. ''Wieczorem wiele osób tam się kręci. ''A więc mnie tutaj obecnie widzicie, ''Jak przez szkła babci obserwuję życie. ''Nie uciekajcie, zostańcie chwileczkę, ''Za to podzielę się z wami troszeczkę ''Tym, co zobaczę przez te okulary, ''Które dostałem od me) babki starej; ''Tak, to jest prawda - jakże mi wesoło! ''Ileż to cudów pokażę wam wkoło. ''Jakie przedziwne widzę tu figury, ''Kierowe damy, są ich całe sznury, ''A dalej czarne, to trefle i piki. ''Od razu widzę badań mych wyniki. ''Dama pikowa, jak żywa kobieta, ''Za cel swych uczuć wybrała waleta. ''Słyszałem wiele o dużym majątku, ''Lecz fakt ten psuć mi nie będzie dziś wątku. ''Nie chcę gazecie wchodzić ja w paradę, ''Bo tym przeszkody karierze mej kładę. (wkłada okulary) ''Teatry tykać? Premiery? Prelekcje? ''Nie! Mógłbym tylko rozgniewać dyrekcję. ''A moje losy? Dobrze o tym wiecie, ''Że są najbliższe mi na całym świecie, ''Więc o nich milczę, nie powiem wyrazu, ''Bo mógłbym popsuć me sprawy od razu. ''Kto z was szczęśliwy, o tym milczeć wolę ''I o tym mówić sobie nie pozwolę. ''Kto będzie długo żył: ten pan? ta pani? ''Nie powiem, choć mi z nazwiska są znani. ''A więc, cóż mówić mam wam, moi drodzy? ''O tym? O tamtym? Nie, to jeszcze gorzej. ''Na co spoglądać? O czym mówić mam? ''Do was, panowie, i do pięknych dam? ''Lepiej już zamknę się całkiem w milczeniu ''I piękne dzięki złożę zgromadzeniu. Wiersz ten został świetnie wypowiedziany i recytatorowi podziękowano głośnymi oklaskami. Między widzami znajdował się tez asystent ze szpitala, który, zdawało się, już zapomniał o swojej nocnej przygodzie. Na nogach miał kalosze szczęścia. Nikt się o nie nie upomniał, a ponieważ było błoto na ulicy; więc mu się przydały. Wiersz ten spodobał się asystentowi. Myśl w nim zawarta zajęła go bardzo; gdyby miał takie okulary, wiedziałby wszystko o ludziach, można by im na przykład zaglądać do serc, byłoby to o wiele bardziej zajmujące niż przepowiadanie tego, co będzie na przyszły rok, bo o tym i tak się dowiemy, a tego, co kto ma w sercu – nigdy. Weźmy na przykład tych wszystkich panów i panie w pierwszym rzędzie, żeby im można było zajrzeć do serc, musi tam przecież być jakieś wejście jak do magazynów, jakżebym się rozglądał w tych sklepach. Tamta pani ma z pewnością serce jak magazyn mód, tamta druga ma puste, lecz źle wyprzątnięte, ale z pewnością istnieją także i poważne, solidne sklepy. „Ach tak – westchnął. – Znam nawet jeden taki solidny sklep, jedyną jego wadą jest to, że posiada już swego subiekta; to jedyna zła strona sklepu. Do niektórych sklepów z pewnością by mnie zapraszano: «Prosimy bliżej!» – ach, żebym mógł wśliznąć się tam pod postacią miłego, przelotnego wzruszenia.” To wystarczyło kaloszom szczęścia. Asystent skurczył się cały i rozpoczęła się jego niezwykła podróż poprzez serca ludzi siedzących w pierwszym rzędzie. Pierwsze serce było sercem pewnej damy. Zrazu lekarz myślał, że znajduje się w instytucie ortopedycznym, jak zwykło się nazywać dom, w którym doktor usuwa wykoślawienia i wyprostowuje ręce i nogi, tyle wisiało tam na ścianach odlewów gipsowych rozmaitych zniekształconych ludzkich części ciała. Różnica jednak pomiędzy zakładem ortopedycznym a sercem polega na tym, że w zakładzie robi się odlewy gipsowe, gdy pacjent jest obecny, w sercu damy zaś odlewy te powstały dopiero po wyjściu ludzi. Były to odlewy cielesnych i duchowych braków przyjaciółek, starannie tutaj przechowywane. Przeniósł się więc szybko do innego kobiecego serca. Wydało mu się ono obszernym kościołem, nad głównym ołtarzem latała biała gołębica niewinności. Jakże chętnie padłby tam na kolana, ale musiał wędrować dalej. Jeszcze słyszał dźwięk organów i z uczuciem, jak gdyby stał się lepszym człowiekiem, poczuł się godnym tego, aby przekroczyć próg następnej świętości. Była to izdebka na poddaszu, leżała tam chora matka, ale okno izdebki było otwarte, zaglądały przezeń róże rosnące w skrzynkach i Boże słonko świeciło; dwa błękitne jak niebo ptaszki śpiewały o radości dziecięcej, a matka błogosławiła swą dobrą córkę. Potem przeczołgał się na czworakach przez serce, które było, jak jatki rzeźnika, pełne mięsa i tylko mięsa. Było to serce pewnego bogacza, bardzo godnego człowieka, którego nazwisko z pewnością figurowało w księdze adresowej. Teraz znalazł się z kolei w sercu małżonki tego bogacza. Było ono jak stary, rozwalający się gołębnik: portret męża służył tam za chorągiewkę na dachu; był on połączony automatycznie z drzwiami, które otwierały się i zamykały, ilekroć mąż się obrócił. Potem znalazł się w lustrzanym gabinecie podobnym do tego, jaki jest w zamku Rosenborg. Tylko że tu lustra powiększały w niezwykłym stopniu, a pośrodku podłogi siedziało, jak Dalaj Lama, nic nie znaczące Ja osoby, do której należało serce, i dziwiło się własnej wielkości. Nagle doznał wrażenia, jak gdyby się dostał do igielniczki pełnej kłujących igieł i szpilek. „To zapewne serce starej panny" - pomyślał, ale okazało się, że się myli: było to serce młodego wojskowego nagrodzonego wieloma już orderami, jak to się mówi, człowieka z sercem i rozumem. Młody asystent opuścił ostatnie z rzędu serce zupełnie oszołomiony. Trudno mu było zebrać myśli, ale przypuszczał, że to jego zbyt bujna fantazja poniosła go w ten sposób. „Mój Boże - myślał - z pewnością mam skłonności do pomieszania zmysłów. Jak tu gorąco. Krew uderza mi do głowy." I nagle przypomniał sobie swoją przygodę z poprzedniego wieczora, kiedy mu głowią utkwiła między żelaznymi prętami szpitalnego ogrodzenia. „To z pewnością skutki mojej wczorajszej przygody - westchnął. - Muszę czym prędzej coś na to poradzić. Myślę, że pomogłaby mi łaźnia parowa. Ach, gdybym już leżał na najwyższej desce." Ledwo to pomyślał, już leżał na najwyższej desce w łaźni. Był jednak całkowicie ubrany, w płaszczu i kaloszach, a gorące krople spadały mu na twarz z sufitu. – Och! – krzyknął i zeskoczył na podłogę, a posługacz wrzasnął ze strachu, widząc ubranego człowieka w łaźni. Asystent miał jeszcze tyle przytomności umysłu, że zdążył szepnąć posługaczowi: „Tu chodzi o zakład.” A gdy przyszedł do domu, przylepił sobie na plecach i na karku dwa wielkie plastry z wezykatorii, aby wyciągnęły z niego szaleństwo. Nazajutrz rano miał pokrwawione plecy i to było wszystko, co mu dały kalosze szczęścia. Kategoria:Kalosze szczęścia